Flight of Fun
by vegetarian-jcer
Summary: Chapter 9 finally up! Please R&R! The gang deals with forces of Alaska, and Calamitous and Doug Dimmadome are behind it. Better than it sounds I promise!
1. On our way to Hawaii

The Flight of Fun

It was the end of the school year at Lindberg Elementary, and finally they had summer vacation! Jimmy had invited Sheen, Carl, Cindy, and Libby to go with him to Hawaii. All of them had said yes. Most of us know that Jimmy was more than happy to have Cindy come, but he kept that quiet. His parents had decided to let Jimmy go alone, because they thought that he was mature enough to handle things on his own, and he had to call them every hour to say that they were safe.

They had all gotten on the plane and were waiting for take-off. Jimmy and Cindy were next to each other; Sheen and Libby were next to each other, and Carl was alone with his llama.

"Anybody want some peanuts?" asked the flight attendant lady.

"No thanks." replied Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, and Libby.

"Allergic." replied Carl

The flight attendant lady walked on.

"So, Cindy, uh… what have you been up to lately?" asked Jimmy shyly.

"Um, nothing really." replied an equally shy Cindy.

"Cool." was all Jimmy could say.

"So, Libs, I was thinking of some new nicknames!" said a happy Sheen

"Sheen, don't even start!" replied Libby.

Sheen wasn't even listening. "How bout' sugar pie? Honey bunch?"

"No."

"Oh come on! You know that I love you!"

Carl was just sitting there, stroking his stuffed llama.

"Oh, Judy, when will I ever have you?"

"Attention, everyone, we are now on our way to Hawaii. Please keep your seatbelts fastened," said the pilot.

"Peanuts anyone?" asked the flight attendant lady again.

"No, thanks." replied everyone in unison

A few minutes passed and Cindy seemed a little nervous.

"Cindy are you okay?" asked Jimmy.

"Well, I'm sort of afraid of flying." she replied

"Oh," said Jimmy, "well, you don't have to worry. The chances of a plane crash are really low."

"Thanks," said Cindy, " I think that helped."

They smiled at each other. There was an awkward silence for a few moments, but the silence was quickly broken by some turbulence.

Cindy started to get nervous again.

"Don't worry," Jimmy reassured her, "it's just going to be a little bumpy. Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise."

"Thanks." said Cindy

"Peanuts anyone?" asked the flight attendant lady yet again.

"No." said everyone.

"Um, attention. This is your pilot. I am afraid to announce that we have some technical difficulties. Uh, don't panic. Whatever you do, don't panic! Oh please don't panic!"

"That can't be good." said Jimmy

Cindy was really losing it now.

"Cindy, just calm down." said Jimmy as he was trying to comfort her.

"Would anybody like some peanuts?" asked the flight attendant lady.

"NO!" yelled everyone.

"Fine, don't be so harsh!' she said.

"Okay, ladies and gentleman, I regret to say that this plane is about to crash. There is nothing that we can do, and no one, not even if they are a genius, could possibly fix this!"

"Well, this is one fun vacation." said Jimmy.

Everyone was preparing for the worst.

"Cindy, I just wanted to say that, I love you! And I thought that I should say that before we crash." said Jimmy.

"Jimmy, I've always loved you too!" replied Cindy.

"Libby, I just wanted to say that I love you." said Sheen.

"Sheen, I already knew that, but I love you too." replied Libby sweetly.

"I-I-I love Jimmy's mom!" yelled Carl.

"What!" asked everyone.

They quickly ignored that last statement, and got real tense.

"Anybody want some peanuts?" asked the flight attendant lady again.

"NOOOOOO!"

"Everyone this is your captain speaking, just as a reminder your peanuts can be used as flotation devices."

"Peanuts miss! We need peanuts!" cried Jimmy.

"I'm sorry, we're all out." replied the flight attendant lady.

"This is it guys! Nice knowing you!" said Carl.

Jimmy and Cindy were bracing each other, Sheen and Libby were bracing each other, and Carl was bracing his stuffed llama.

"Attention everyone this is your pilot, James Brown, speaking. I would like to inform you that you all have just been punk'd. Yes, that's right, you've all been punk'd. There really is no danger. We haven't even left the ground yet. If you look out your window you will see that you were staring at a blue screen, and that your chairs are massage chairs, causing you to think that the danger was real. That is all."

"Wait," said Cindy, " you mean that I've just been punk'd, and I told Jimmy my true feelings?"

"Yes," said James Brown, "and we got it all on tape!"

James Brown then walked down the isle.

"That name again everyone is, James Brown.

_**I feel good! Dadadadadada!"**_

Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, Libby, and Carl then attacked James Brown.

" _**You don't feel good! Dadadadadadada!**_

"_**I'm hurt! They're mad! Cause' they just got punk'd! Da da da da!"**_

I know this is weird, but it was based on a skit that some people did, remember?


	2. On our way to Hawaii for real

Well, I was originally gonna just leave the story like that, but I've decided to add another chapter, based on a different skit from camp. I think the way this chapter ends will force me to continue the story. Anyways, please R&R. And also, I forgot to mention, I don't own Jimmy Neutron!

Well, after that was over, and after James Brown got over the immense pain, everyone was ready to go to Hawaii, for real! Everyone was a little bit quiet; because they had all told the person they loved their true feelings. Carl was the most embarrassed of course. They were just anxious to go to Hawaii so they could enjoy their vacation and forget what happened on the plane.

"Attention everyone, this is your real pilot. Now before we take off, anyone know how to fly a plane?"

"What?" cried everyone.

"Uhhh, nevermind." said the pilot. " I was uh, just messing with you."

"This 'messing' with us is getting really annoying!" said an angry Jimmy.

"I know, I just hope that we can forget about this when we make it too Hawaii!" replied Cindy

"Tell me about it." said Libby.

Suddenly, the pilot came on again, but it sounded like he was talking to himself.

"OK, I found it! Piloting for Dummies!" said the pilot.

"I think that I should go help him." said Jimmy

"Good idea." replied Cindy

Jimmy walked into the cockpit.

"Need some help?" asked Jimmy.

"Huh! Oh, no, I'm fine!" replied the pilot.

"Look, you obviously know nothing about flying, and you don't have a co-pilot. How'd you even get permission to fly this plane?"

"Oh, uh, um, SECURITY!"

The security soon came to shoo Jimmy out of the cockpit back to his seat.

"How'd it go?" asked Cindy

"We're all gonna die." replied Jimmy

"Attention everyone this is your pilot. We are leaving right now. Our flight attendant will soon be coming around to pass out some peanuts."

Everyone glared at the flight attendant lady and she walked on nervously.

Soon the plane was in the air.

"OK everyone, we are now in the air, and don't worry, the odds of us crashing are, well, anyway, we should be arriving in Hawaii in about say 4 hours."

Sure enough, in four hours they had landed, and nothing had gone wrong. They stepped out of the plane, only to find it very cold.

"Hey, there is no way this is Hawaii!" said Cindy.

"I know," said Sheen, " There aren't any of those pretty girls in the skirts! Man, what a rip-off!"

"Oh shut up Sheen!" yelled Libby

"OK" said Sheen

"Are you sure that this is Hawaii?" Jimmy asked the pilot

"Of course." he replied. And with that, he flew away, leaving them there.

"Hold on," said Carl, " I think I see a sign!"

There was a sign there in that freezing weather; it was the _only_ thing there too.

They all moved closer to the sign, and read in unison.

"Welcome to………….. **_ALASKA_**!"

Well that's Chapter 2, again please R&R.


	3. We just wanna go home now!

alright, I know that I haven't updated it in a while, but I've been trying to think of ways to continue it, and I've been busy with school. Well this has some FOP references

Everyone just couldn't believe it. They were totally startled by the fact that they were dropped off in Alaska, and then the plane left.

" It could be worse." said Carl

"Oh yeah? How?" Cindy asked irritably.

" There could be a raging snowstorm, and we could barely see the hands in front of our faces." replied Carl

Of course, there was a raging snowstorm that blew in, and they could barely see the hands in front of their faces.

"You die first…" mumbled Sheen

Suddenly they could barely make out a figure in the snow.

"Maybe that person can help us!" said Libby

"Worth a try." replied Jimmy

"Over here!" they cried, trying to get the persons attention.

The person heard them, and could make them out, so he or she started to walk towards them.

"Well, hello there little kids, reckon you look like your in a pickle!" he screamed over the wind.

"Yes, can you help us?" screamed Jimmy.

"Well, sure," he replied, "my igloo is just over yonder!" He pointed over a hill, although the kids could barely see it."

"Thank you sir." said the kids very gratefully.

"No problem kids." he replied.

They soon got in the igloo, which was very warm, which seemed ironic to everyone, considering the fact that the igloo is made of ice.

" Oh, by the way my name is Jimmy," said Jimmy, " and these are my friends, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, and Libby."

"Nice to meet y'all," he said, " my name is Doug Dimmadome!"

"Doug Dimmadome?" inquired the kids.

"That's right! Doug Dimmadome, owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome!"

"Wait a minute," said Jimmy, " Dimmsdale, that's where Timmy lives! Uh, Mr. Dimmadome, your from another universe, how'd you get here?"

" Well I don't know nothin' bout different universes, but I do know that I took my jet here, and it abandoned me."

"So you've been stuck here," said Jimmy, " I guess you don't know how to leave then."

"Well, of course I know how to leave, I've just been satisfied staying here!" he replied

"Why on earth would you possibly want to stay here?" Cindy asked

"Two words," he said, " blubber nuggets!"

"OK, well anyway, do you think you could tell us a way out?" asked Jimmy.

"Well of course," he replied, " just go twenty miles north, and you will find a cabin. In that cabin there is a man there named Ricky. He can help you. I'll give you a compass, and if you want, I'll give you some of my blubber nuggets!"

"We'll take the compass," said Jimmy, " but you can keep the blubber nuggets."

"Suit yourself." he replied

"Ready to go Carl?" asked Jimmy.

"Hold on." he replied as he was stuffing some blubber nuggets down his throat, and also stashing some away in his pockets.

"Before we go Doug," Jimmy said, " do you have anything other than blubber nuggets?"

"Nope, just blubber nuggets! Here try one!" he handed a blubber nugget to Jimmy.

"Uh, no thanks." Jimmy said.

"Hey! I wanna try one!" Sheen said.

"Here ya go!" replied Doug

Sheen took a bite of the blubber nugget, "Chewy."

"Well, I guess those blubber nuggets are our only choice," said Jimmy, "twenty miles is a lot of traveling."

They were soon packed with the necessary supplies for the trip.

"Bye Doug!" they said as they walked out into the cold, "thanks for everyting!"

"No problem!" he called back, " I hope you make it back home!"

They set off on their trek.

"Well, I'm sure they'll do fine," said Doug, "actually, they probably won't last a day! Just like I planned! Hehe!"

So I decided to leave you hanging, well, who would of thought that Doug Dimmadome was capable of so much evil, and I've already got an idea for the next chapter, so I should update soon


	4. Oh no!

Alright everyone, I'm sort of making this up as I go along. I'm just hoping it turns out fine. Again I don't own JN, and please R&R. Animalluver AKA Kat

Doug Dimmadome had been sitting in his igloo for about an hour after the kids had left. All of the sudden, Professor Calamitous had appeared on a screen in that igloo.

"Is it over?" Professor Calamitous asked

"Almost," said Doug, " I just released the wolverine and it is on their trail."

"Excelent," replied Calamitous, "soon the world will be rid of those brats! And then I'll….well I'm not entirely sure what I'll do after that…"

" Why am a working for you again?" mumbled Doug.

" Because I'm paying you a lot of money!" yelled Calamitous.

" Oh that's right! Only I can't help but feel sorry for the kids…."

" Well if you'd like to help them you can walk through 5 feet of snow with a wolverine on the loose!"

" On second thought. I'll take the money and go on with my life." Doug said in a little bit of a frightened voice.

The gang had stopped to rest after about an hour of hiking. They were munching on the blubber nuggets that they had packed. They just chatted about what they'd do when they would finally get home.

"Well I'm gonna go to the movies and enjoy popcorn and candy and soda." said Jimmy.

" I think I'll go there with you." said Carl.

" Me too!" said Libby.  
" Me three!" said Sheen, while holding up four fingers.

" What about you Cindy?" asked Jimmy.

No one answered.

" Cindy!" cried Jimmy.

Suddenly they heard a shriek. They ran in the direction where they heard the shriek come from. They found Cindy.

"Cindy, what are you doing?" asked Jimmy.

Cindy put a finger on her lips and pointed to a figure in the snow.

"A wolverine!" cried Jimmy.

Everyone just stood there waiting to see what it would do. It looked like it was about to attack Cindy.

"What do we do?" asked Libby.

" I don't know." Jimmy replied.

" Well the wolverine looks like it's about to attack us." said Sheen

And indeed the wolverine started eyeing them up.

" Cindy run while you have the chance!" yelled Jimmy.

" But Jimmy, what about you guys!" asked Cindy

" Just go! The wolverine is going for us! Run while you have the chance!"

Cindy looked like she was gonna run the other way, but she ran towards them instead.

" Cindy, what are you doing!" asked Jimmy.

" I'm not gonna let you guys face that wolverine alone!" she replied

The wolverine started to get closer to them.

"We've gotta run!" said Sheen.

"Are you nuts!" yelled Jimmy.

"Yes…" said Sheen quietly

"We can't outrun a wolverine!" yelled Jimmy

"Oh I don't have to outrun the wolverine, I just have to outrun you!" replied Sheen

Ooooooh, so Calamitous is behind this one! Now the gang has to outrun a wolverine! Will they survive? Will they ever get home? Is there really a house 20 miles north of Doug Dimmadome's igloo? Why am I asking you all these questions? Anyway please R&R.


	5. We're going after them!

Hey guys, someone gave me a review on how I should do chapter 5. I decided to use that person's concept. Plus I don't know if you noticed, but it looks like I reviewed myself for chapter 1, but that was actually my brother logged onto my account. Sooo, let's continue with the story.(BTW this chapter will only be with Calamitous and Doug

Calamitous had come back onscreen to confirm with Doug that there was no chance of the kid's survival.

"So you are totally sure that the wolverine will find them?" Calamitous asked.

"Yep, I trained him myself!" Doug said proudly.

" I didn't know you could train wolverines." Said calamitous

" Well you can't train them," replied Doug, "at least not the wild ones."

" Then how did you train that wolverine?" Calamitous asked.

" Silly," said Doug, " it was a domesticated wolverine!"

" WHAT!" Calamitous shouted.

" I said it was domesticated," replied Doug, "….Is that a bad thing?"

" Yes you idiot!" Calamitous yelled, "that means that the wolverine could be commanded to not attack the kids!"

" Ehh, whoops." Doug said sheepishly.

" Those kids could get the wolverine to help them as well!" added Calamitous

" Wow," said Doug, " I guess I screwed up your plans real bad." said Doug

" Well at least they will wonder forever looking for a cabin that doesn't exist!" said Calamitous

"Ehhhh," was all Doug could say.

" Oh don't tell me there really is a cabin 20 miles north of here that can help them escape!" yelled Calamitous.

" No…" said Doug

" Oh good," said a relieved Calamitous.

" About 14 miles north of here…" said Doug

Calamitous was about to lose it now, but he had a thought.

" Wait," said Calamitous, " did you-"

" Yes," said Doug, "I gave them all the necessary supplies they would need."

" That does it!" Calamitous yelled, "We're going after them!"

" OK but just out of curiosity why didn't you just have me destroy them right on the spot when they were here?" asked Doug

" No questions!" snapped Calamitous.

" 'Kay" Doug said with a little bit of irritability

" I'll meet you in about 15 minutes, then, we set off to eliminate those brats!"

" Should I pack some blubber nuggets?" asked Doug

" No blubber nuggets!" said Calamitous, " honestly are you worth anything!"

Doug had been silent after that, and started to concentrate on his rage towards Calamitous.

"Your making me angry," Doug whispered, " you won't like me when I'm angry…"

Alright that's chapter 5! Well please R&R! I hope to hear from all of ya soon!


	6. Chapter 6

OK well I hope you all like this chapter. Again I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

Everyone was waiting to die…again. Then all of the sudden the wolverine picked up a stick and dropped it by Sheen's legs. Sheen stared at the stick for a few seconds, then slowly picked it up and threw it. The wolverine bounded after it, picked up the stick and dropped it by Sheen again. Sheen threw it, again.

"Well, I guess the wolverine is like, tame." Said Libby

"I guess so," said Carl, "Hey Jimmy and Cindy! You can stop hugging each other for dear life now!"

Both Jimmy and Cindy opened their eyes, still hugging.

"Well this is awkward…" said Jimmy.

They were silent for a few seconds.

"You know, we really should let go…" said Cindy

"Yes! Of course…"

They let go of each other, Libby and Carl gave them a smug look, and Sheen was paying no mind due to the fact that he was enjoying the game of fetch.

"Well now that that's over, we should start heading to the cabin." Libby said

"Can we bring Wolfy?" asked Carl

"Who?" inquired Libby

"It's what I called the wolf…"

"Wolverine." corrected Jimmy

"Whatever!" yelled Sheen, "anyway we should name the wolf-"

"Wolverine!"

"Whatever we should name the "wolverine" Killer!"

"No fair! I picked the name first! And besides, you know how I feel about violent names!" Carl yelled

"But violence is so cool!"

"No it's not! It's senseless!"

"But that's what makes it cool!"

"Guys please!" yelled Jimmy " lets just bring him along! He might be helpful to us!"

" 'She' might be helpful to us." Carl corrected.

"Carl…" said Libby, " how did you know that?"

"No reason." he replied quickly

"Fine! Let's bring "her" along with us." said Jimmy, "let's go Cindy… Cindy?"

Cindy was on her knees, coughing, then she fainted.

OK I like having these suspenseful endings in chapters. I hope to update soon. Please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Well we haven't heard much from Calamitous and Doug for a while, so I'm gonna have part of the chapter focused on them, but you know it also wouldn't make sense to have Doug the _only _person from Dimmsdale here. Again please R&R, I hope you all like it. 

" How many miles north did you think the kids walked?" asked Doug, getting tired of walking so far.

" I don't know," said Calamitous, " why don't you ask the domesticated wolverine that is probably aiding the kids right now?"

"Hey," said yelled Doug, " it's not entirely my fault!"

"Let's review shall we?" asked Calamitous, " You sent the kids to a cabin fourteen miles north from your igloo, you gave them all the supplies they needed, and you are the one who sent out a domesticated wolverine!"

"Well that stuff would have never happened if you didn't want to destroy them in the first place!" yelled Doug

"I'll destroy whoever I want to destroy got it!" yelled Calamitous, "unless of course you want me to destroy you!"

"Yeah," said Doug sarcastically. "destroy me with your snow shoe why don't ya'? And also if you wanted to destroy the kids, you could just have trapped Jimmy and used him as a slave! Or maybe tried to capture him and melt Mt. Everest and flood the Earth, or maybe get all the kids to rob a museum to build a doomsday device! Or disguise yourself as a director/producer and get the kids to do dangerous stunts and kill himself!"

Calamitous said nothing. He just slapped his forehead and shook his head.

"OK then…" said Doug a little bit puzzled, " well maybe they'll get hypothermia before they make it to the cabin!"

" Yeah, but what are the odds of that?"

(A/N Cindy will be unconscious the whole entire time, so when I say everyone, that does not include Cindy)

Jimmy had come to the conclusion that Cindy was starting to get hypothermia. So they searched for shelter. Luckily they came upon a cave. It seemed pretty dry. So they went in and tried to start a fire.

"Dang it!" yelled Jimmy. " we can't start the fire!"

"Why not?" asked Libby, " we have the wood, the lighter fluid, and the matches, so what's the problem."

"The wood is in this tight bag! I can't open it! We need someone with strong teeth to open it!" replied Jimmy

"Well let's think," said Sheen, "who do we know that has strong, beaver-like teeth?"

"Timmy Turner." Everyone but Jimmy said in unison

Jimmy remembered how much Cindy liked him, and how much she liked him back. Not that he cared that much back then, but now he had much stronger feelings for her.

"Maybe you can contact him with your watch," Libby said, "then he could use his holograms to get him here."

"I don't think we should contact him." Said Jimmy

"Why?" asked everyone

" Well… because… because…" Jimmy couldn't find a good explanation

"Because you like Cindy, " Libby said with a smug look on her face, " and you don't want Timmy to interfere"

"That's not true!" Jimmy was trying to defend himself, but it was no use.

" Oh come on, we all heard you on the plane, and we've known before that plane incident too."

" Well, yes I like her, that's why I don't want him to come! Are you happy now!"

" Not exactly," said Libby, "we still need to have him come."

"Why!" said Jimmy

" Look Jimmy," said Carl, "if you really love Cindy, you will let Timmy come so he can get wood bag open so we can start a fire so we can warm Cindy up!"

Everyone stared at Carl.

Libby broke the silence, " See, even Carl knows that we need Timmy here!"

"Fine!" he said, "I'll call him."

He started pressing buttons on his watch when Timmy poofed in with Cosmo and Wanda.

" What are you doing here!" asked Jimmy, " I was just about to contact you!"

" Never mind that!" said Timmy, " listen I've come to warn you!"

" About what?" asked Jimmy

" Doug Dimmadome!" Timmy replied

" Doug Dimmadome?" asked everyone

" Yes, Doug Dimmadome, he's the owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome, and- anyway, he's come to your world to destroy you!"

" But that doesn't make any sense!" said Libby, " he's the one who gave us all the necessary supplies so we could go to cabin 20 miles north from here that will safely bring us home!"

" Yeah, well I've been listening in on their conversations-" said Timmy before he cut off.

" Wait a minute," said Jimmy, " _their _conversations?"

"Yeah, Doug was in it with this one guy from your world! His name is- uhhhh, Professor Calamity or something.."

" Professor Calamitous!" everyone said in unison

"Yeah, well this was all a plot so you all would be eliminated, the pilot purposefully left you in alaska, then when you were out Doug sent out a wolverine, but luckily it was domesticated, but now their coming after you right now! We gotta leave!"

" Wait," said Jimmy, " how have you been listening on their conversations.

"Well," said Timmy, " I went to ask Doug Dimmadome a favor…."

Flashback to Dimmsdale

"Timmy," said Wanda, " Why are we going to Doug Dimmadomes precariously perched cliff side estate?"

" Because, I'm going to go look cute and beg for some money!" replied Timmy.

" Timmy this is one of your dumbest schemes yet!" yelled Wanda.

" Oh come on dumpling!" said Cosmo, " It'll be fun!"

Wanda sighed, but she went along with it.

Timmy walked into Doug Dimmadomes mansion. He was looking for Doug when he heard some voices.

" Mr. Dimmadome," said a strange voice, " I will be willing to pay you a lot of money if you help me destroy some kids for me."

" Well Professor Calamitous," said Doug, " that sounds a little harsh, but I do love money!"

" Great, well the kids are in a different universe from you. It is a city called Retroville." Calamitous started telling Doug what he should do.

"Oh my gosh!" whispered Timmy, "that's where Jimmy, Cindy, and all their friends live!"

" Well don't worry," said Cosmo, " I'm sure Doug and Calamity aren't after Jimmy, Cindy, and all of their friends! I'm sure there's going to be no trouble!"

" What are the kids names again?" asked Doug

" Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Libby, and Sheen." Replied Calamitous.

" And now there's trouble…" said Cosmo

Doug Dimmadome soon went through a portal.

"Oh no! What do we do?" asked Timmy

" Well we could follow Doug and find out all of the plan" suggested Wanda.

" OK that's a great idea!" said Timmy

" It was my idea!" said Cosmo

Wanda and Timmy just glared at Cosmo, and then followed Doug.

End of flashback

"So that's how we got all the information. Now we have to leave!" said Timmy

" We can't, Cindy has to get better first!" said Jimmy

" What's wrong with Cindy?" asked Timmy

" She's getting hypothermia." Said Sheen

" Oh, well is there any way I can help my cupcake?" asked Timmy

Jimmy flinched at the words. He was so mad that Timmy still liked her. Timmy saw Jimmy's reaction.

" Hey dude, is something wrong?" asked Timmy.

" No," said Jimmy, " it's just the cold…"

" Well anyway," said Sheen, " we sort of need your giant beaver sized teeth to open the bag of wood for us so we can start a fire…."

OK not the best ending for a chapter, but I've been typing for awhile and I'm getting exhausted. Please R&R and I'll update soon!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. **

**OK guys, I hope you all like this new chapter!**

Timmy was mad for them asking if they could open the bag of wood with his teeth. I mean, come on? Who makes fun of someone's large teeth? No matter how hideous, large, and abnormal they are! However, he did agree to it, he didn't want the one girl who liked him in a non-creepy way to die. So they soon got a fire started, and had Cindy close to the fire.

"You think she'll make it?" asked Timmy

"She might survive the hypothermia, but Calamitous and Doug are still after us." replied Jimmy

" Well don't worry, I'm sure the snow will cover our tracks." Said Libby

" Yes, but we went way of course to get to the cave, we don't know which way to go to that cabin." Said Jimmy

" Well the most we can do right now is wait, and hope." Said Sheen

" Yeah, I really hope my cupcake will survive." Said Timmy

Those words had set Jimmy off.

" Will you shut up!" yelled Jimmy

Everyone was startled by his sudden outburst

" What are you talking about?" asked Timmy

" She's not your cupcake alright! She probably doesn't like you anymore! I mean, come on! Your not smart! She only likes smart people!"

" Jimmy, calm down" Carl said nervously

" Why don't ya make me!" yelled Jimmy

Timmy got furious now.

" Well what does it matter!" Timmy yelled back, then he stood up, " She clearly liked me, and she clearly didn't like you!"

" That's because she thought you were smart!" yelled Jimmy

" Well why do you care? It's not like you like her!"

" Well maybe I do like her, ever think of that!"

" Who cares? She liked me first!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

" Will you two just shut up!" yelled Carl

Jimmy and Timmy stopped fighting, they were now terrified of Carl's voice.

" This fighting is not going to help any of us! We're stranded in Alaska and that's that! Who cares who Cindy liked first! The point is were all in danger! So both of you better shut up, before we make you freeze to death outside!"

Everyone had their mouths hung open, and they were silent after that.

Timmy went to the other side of the cave, and Cosmo and Wanda followed. Jimmy sat down by Cindy.

"Timmy, don't you think that maybe Jimmy should have Cindy?" asked Wanda

" Why should he? He's a major jerk!" replied Timmy

" Well, he clearly loves her," said Cosmo

" So what? Maybe I love her too!" said Timmy

" Uh Timmy, I don't think you love her, I think you really only like her." Said Wanda

" Oh come on! I lover her! And what makes you think Jimmy loves her?"

" Well for one," said Cosmo, " he seemed pretty upset when you kept on calling her 'cupcake', and the fact that he's sitting by Cindy at the fire right now, with Cindy."

Timmy turned and sure enough, Jimmy was sitting by Cindy, stroking her hand.

" OK so he sits by her, big deal!" said Timmy

" Well maybe you can make a wish, to hear his thoughts on Cindy."

" OK," said Timmy, "and I'll prove to you that he doesn't love her! I wish that I could hear Jimmy's thoughts on Cindy!"

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands, and Timmy started to hear Jimmy's thoughts.

" _What if Cindy really does still like Timmy? I mean, she really seemed to like him when he was here last time, and didn't say a single smart thing. But why does she have to like Timmy? I mean, I love her! Even though I had a hard time showing it, I always knew deep down, I did love her, but Timmy had no problem at all showing signs of liking Cindy, and Cindy had no problem showing signs of liking Timmy. I guess that I'll just have to wait and see, I really hope she likes me more though…"_

Timmy heard enough. That was proof enough for anyone how much Jimmy loved Cindy. And even Timmy wasn't going to be selfish enough to steal Cindy from Jimmy.

"Well, I guess that I should talk to Jimmy, tell him that he can have Cindy. Even I wouldn't break up a relationship like that."

"Good idea Timmy." Said Wanda

Timmy walked over to Jimmy, and coughed a little to make himself noticed. Jimmy turned and glared at Timmy.

"What do you want?" Jimmy asked bitterly

"I just wanted to say that….you can have Cindy." replied Timmy

"Your such an ungrateful little- wait, what did you say?"

" I said you can have Cindy."

Jimmy paused for a moment "What's the catch?"

"There isn't any, I can tell that you love her, and I don't think it's fair if I interfere."

Jimmy blushed a little bit. "Well, you know 'love' may be a bit strong, isn't it?"

" Come on, even I can't be fooled like that."

Jimmy looked at the floor embarrassed. "Well, uh, thanks. It really does mean a lot to me."

"Your welcome dude."

"Well, well, well, sorry to drop in on such an emotional moment!" said a mysterious voice.

Everyone turned around to see….

"Professor Calamitous!"

** OK Please R&R everyone! Your reviews will be greatly appreciated.**


	9. Almost the End

OK guys I'm sorry it's been taking awhile for me to update this. Stupid school! Anyway it's almost over. Enjoy!

" Well Jimmy it looks like this is the end!" said Calamitous

" Sorry kids…" said Doug

" Don't be sorry! Rule #1 of being a villain is don't be sorry!" yelled Calamitous

Doug mumbled.

Timmy whispered to his god- er, "holograms" and disappeared.

" That jerk!" yelled Jimmy, " I can't believe he left us like this!"

" Ah well, no matter, he wasn't a big member of the gang anyway." Said Calamitous, " Not prepare for your doom!"

" Uhh, how?" asked Sheen, " I don't know how you can kill us since you appear to have no weapons."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief

" That's where your wrong!" said Calamitous, " Dimmadome, show them."

Doug pulled out a huge gun. (A/N: I'm not exactly a gun expert so I don't know what kind of gun it is)

Everyone gasped.

" T-t-t-that's a b-b-big gun." stammered Sheen

" Now, any last words?" asked Calamtious.

" Well," said Sheen, " I'd like to make it known that I love Libby Folfax!"

Calamitous sighed. " Oh come on even I know that! Well no matter, hand me the gun!"

" No." said Doug

" What!" questioned Calamitous

" I'm not letting you kill these innocent kids." Doug said

" Well fine! I'll just do away with you!" said Calamitous

" With what! I've got the gun!" said Doug

" With this! Said Calamtious as he punched Doug hard in the chest. (A/N: oooh, violent!)

Doug was unconscious on the snowy ground.

Calamitous took the gun from Doug's hands and aimed it at the kids.

" Now let's do this one more time: Any last words?"

Jimmy looked over Calamitous's shoulder and smiled

" Yeah, I've got one last word," said Jimmy, "heads up!"

"What?" Calamitous turned around to see Timmy, his "holograms",and…

" Timmy got the entire national guard to come rescue us?" asked Libby

" Woah," was all Carl and Sheen could say

Cindy slowly opened her eyes. She was on a plane, with Jimmy staring in her eyes. She was confused. All she remembered was being in the snow and it all went blank. Now she's suddenly in a plane?

" Jimmy, what happened?" asked Cindy

" Well it's a long story," he started.

He told Cindy the entire story.

"Calamitous was so shocked that he dropped his gun. They arrested him and he's now in jail. Timmy decided to go back to Dimmsdale, but he may be back here someday."

" Oh, cool. I wish I coulda seen him again though…"

Jimmy cringed

"He was a good friend" she finished

" Yeah, he was…oh yeah, Carl got a pet he wasn't allergic to, Wolfy."

" Wow, that's great!" Cindy said

" Yeah…. Cindy.. I, uh, there's something I wanna tell you, I know I said it on the original plane flight but I think I should say it again… I love you."

" Jimmy, I-I love you too."

They kissed.

Just then Sheen walked in their row "Hey guys, we're gonna be landing soon so- Woah!"

They quickly broke apart and blushed.

" I'm uh, gonna go over there…" Sheen said, and walked off

They were silent for a few moments, but they started to kiss again after a few minutes.

"Attention, this is your pilot. We have now arrived in Hawaii."

" What! After all this we're still going to Hawaii? Why!" asked Cindy

" Why not?" replied Jimmy, " they worst is behind us, might as well have fun now!"

They smiled at each other and got off the plane and walked outside hand in hand. That night they sat on a beach watching the sun fall into the water.

A/N: OK not the best ending, but yeah, there's still an epilougue, which will be really good! Please R&R!


End file.
